<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fashion Choices by Softlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801710">Fashion Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight'>Softlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you always wear matching bra and panties, or just when you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>“I thought we were here to talk about your fashion choices, Xiao Long."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fashion Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for frankielucky based on some sketches she did!  Hope you enjoy!  &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake was sure Yang was trying to kill her.  Not that she minded, really, but still, it was very distracting.  <em> Yang </em> was very distracting, even when she wasn’t trying to be, but Blake was relatively positive Yang was working hard to keep her off kilter.  And, dammit, she was succeeding.  Yang could and would do anything she put her mind to, a quality that she usually found admirable and endearing and attractive.  But when Yang wanted to do <em> her</em>…</p>
<p>Her eyes kept drifting over to the other side of the bathroom where Yang was fiddling with all her buckles and straps.  Yang’s jacket was already on, but the sleeves were rolled up to reveal her muscles shifting as she set herself to rights.  Blake allowed her gaze to linger on Yang while she was distracted, her insides twisting at the memory of just how talented and strong those hands of her were.  She bit her lip and zipped up her pantsuit before fluffing her hair in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Why bother with so many buckles anyway?” she asked as lightly as she could manage, buckling her coat up over her pantsuit.  “It seems frustrating.”</p>
<p>Yang shrugged, still fiddling the buckle that connected her right pant leg to the rest of overalls.  The freckled flesh of her upper thigh was on full display, and Blake’s eyes dipped inward to the expanse of inner thigh that she had spent only a matter of hours ago marking up, but the marks, <em> her </em> marks, were all gone now.  A blessing and a curse of Aura.  “It’s worth it,” Yang said, jerking her back to reality.  Blake’s cheeks heated as she refused to meet Yang’s gaze in the mirror.  “For the whole look, you know?”  Her voice turned smug.  “Plus, <em> someone </em> seems to enjoy unbuckling me at the end of the day.”</p>
<p>“As much as someone else seems to enjoy unzipping me at the end of the day,” she pointed out.  She crossed her arms over her stomach and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears.  “And I’m not saying that they’re not worth it because you do look very… nice,” she settled on finally.  </p>
<p>The Yang in the mirror smiled at her, and it was all teeth.  “Just nice?” she asked.</p>
<p>Blake’s reflection turned pink.  “You know you look good,” she said.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s more fun to hear you say it,” Yang said.  Yang turned and grabbed her wrist, and Blake found herself wishing she hadn’t already put her jacket on so she could feel Yang’s skin on hers.  “Please?”  Her smile wasn’t quite pleading, but it was all soft edges and an undercurrent of electricity, of fire.  </p>
<p>Blake turned into her touch and cocked her head, ignoring the racing of her pulse.  “What’s in it for me?” she asked, raising a brow.  </p>
<p>Yang’s grin turned wicked.  “A lot of things.”</p>
<p>“Come on you guys, we’re gonna be late!” Ruby groaned through the door from their shared bedroom.  “And we’re supposed to train with team FNKI today, come on!”</p>
<p>“We’ll meet you guys down there!” Yang called back, her eyes never leaving Blake’s.  “Blake needs some help with her zippers.”</p>
<p>“Oh, do you guys need some help- Weiss, stop hitting me!” Ruby said, and Blake bit her lip to hold back a laugh.  </p>
<p>“We’re fine, Ruby!” Blake said, taking an imperceptible step closer to Yang.  “Just might be a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Maybe an hour,” Yang said.  Her eyes sparkled in the light with mischief.  “She’s really tangled up.”</p>
<p>“Be down there in a half hour, or I’m coming up here to drag you two out,” Weiss said.  Yang started stroking her wrist, and Blake stepped closer and closer until she was breaths away from Yang.  Yang cocked her head, and her lips seemed to glisten with promised heat.  “I mean it, Yang!”</p>
<p>“We’ll do our best, but these zippers aren’t going to sort themselves,” Yang said, and her right hand settled on Blake’s waist, the chill of the metal felt even through her various layers.  </p>
<p>Blake didn’t breathe until she heard the bedroom door to the hallway close.  Still, she didn’t dare move.  “My zippers, huh?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yang said, her hand trailing up from her hip to caress her breast to meet her collarbones until she was playing with the zipper at Blake’s throat.  “I think we need to check them out, don’t you?”  Yang tugged down ever so slightly, and Blake’s knees nearly gave out as the zipper opened up a breath.  “Make sure they work, and all that.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” she said.  She leaned in closer to Yang, but Yang’s hand held her back as she continued to languidly play with the zipper.  She raised a brow.  “We have a half hour, Yang.”</p>
<p>“She’s not going to dare interrupt us for at least forty five,” Yang countered.  “I think she’s scarred after last time.”</p>
<p>Blake smiled at the memory.  “I thought you said you wanted me to say you look nice,” she said.  “If you fuck me, I will.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, trust me, baby,” Yang said, her hand reaching past Blake’s waist and pulling at her jacket’s belt, “you’ll be <em> screaming </em> about how nice I look.”  Her jacket slipped off her shoulders and pooled at her feet, and the only consideration Blake gave it was a kick out of the way.  “Sound good?”</p>
<p>“Sounds great.”  </p>
<p>“Good.”  Yang finally, <em> finally </em> tugged her zipper all the way down, and Blake eagerly slid out of the top half of the pantsuit, grabbing onto Yang as she stepped out of the pants.  She kicked that away too, and Yang grabbed her by the back of her thighs to hold her up.  Blake’s legs instinctively wrapped around her girlfriend’s hips, and Yang held her up with ease, her hands gently kneading her thighs and ass.  The distance between their faces closed, but as Blake went to kiss her, Yang set her down on the counter.  “Get comfortable, Blake,” Yang said.  </p>
<p>Blake shifted and cleared the toiletries off the counter behind, pulling Yang closer into her open legs.  She straightened up and wrapped one hand around the back of Yang’s neck to pull their mouths together.  Yang’s mouth was waiting for hers, warm and wet, and Blake clenched to pull Yang even closer.  The coolness of Yang’s arm on her back sent sinful shivers down her spine, and Blake was caught between the cold of Yang’s arm and the heat of her mouth.  </p>
<p>Yang kissed her deeply, her other hand freely roaming around Blake’s thighs and hips and tracing imperceptible patterns onto her skin.  The canvas of her overalls felt rough against the sensitive flesh of her stomach, but Yang’s jacket was silky and warm.  “You should take these off,” Blake murmured as she pulled on the strap of Yang’s overalls.  </p>
<p>Yang smiled into her mouth and licked her lip.  “They stay on,” she said, squeezing a fistful of Blake’s ass.  “Everything stays on.”</p>
<p>“Yang-”</p>
<p>“Indulge me, sweetheart,” Yang said, knowing full well what <em> sweetheart </em> did to her.  </p>
<p>Blake looked Yang up and down.  “Fine,” she said.  She pulled back and grabbed the zipper at the front of Yang’s overalls.  “But we need to check your zippers too.”  She pulled down, and Yang didn’t stop her as the tube top that just covered her chest was revealed.  Blake’s throat thickened, and she felt very warm as she looked at her girlfriend.  “Fuck,” she said, her mouth dry as she shook her head.  “We’re never going to get to training on time.”</p>
<p>“No,” Yang agreed.  “No, we aren’t.”</p>
<p>Blake tugged at the edges of Yang’s jacket and pulled her closer once more.  “If you weren’t so damn hot,” she said in between kisses up Yang’s jaw, “we might actually get things done.”</p>
<p>“And if you weren’t so ready to jump me every minute, I might actually be persuaded to get those things done,” Yang shot back.  </p>
<p>Blake rolled her eyes and kissed Yang’s mouth once more.  “Guess we’ll just be hopeless together,” she breathed, the taste of Yang’s tongue all over her lips.  </p>
<p>“I can live with that.”  Yang rubbed her thigh once more, and Blake spread her legs a little wider.  Yang chuckled.  “Do you always wear matching bra and panties, or just when you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>“I thought we were here to talk about your fashion choices, Xiao Long,” Blake said, breathless.  </p>
<p>Yang hummed, and her soft mouth found a home just below Blake’s jaw, sucking and nibbling tenderly.  Blake tilted her head to the side to allow Yang easier access.  “You know another thing that I <em> love </em> about your new hair?” Yang asked, the words warm against her skin.  </p>
<p>Blake swallowed hard.  “Wh-What?”</p>
<p>“Easy access to your neck.”  A gentle kiss on the arch of her jawbone.  “And wearing a turtleneck all the time means I can kiss you for as long as I want.”</p>
<p>“You already do that,” she said.  She tried to grumble the words, but it was next to impossible with Yang’s mouth on her to sound even the slightest bit annoyed.  She closed her eyes and embraced the sensations coming from her neck, her inner walls pulsing tight with want already.  “I don’t think something like hair has ever stopped you before.”</p>
<p>“No,” Yang agreed.  “It definitely doesn’t.”  Yang kept kissing her neck, and Blake’s head rolled back.  Fingers started playing with the edge of her bra, and Blake bit her lip as Yang’s warm hand slipped beneath the cup and squeezed.  Blake had to support herself up with one hand against the counter, otherwise she was sure she wouldn’t be able to take it.  She let her other hand trail up and down Yang’s side, brushing against the bare skin of her waist with her thumb, just sketching against her skin in soft movements.  “Brothers, you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Yang asked, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.  Blake couldn’t hold back a gasp, her cheeks flushing pink.  “Fuck, Blake, you’re so fucking <em> good</em>.”  </p>
<p>Blake didn’t bother responding, biting her lip to keep quiet.  But Yang started kissing up her jaw until her mouth was almost on hers, and Yang licked her lower lip.  “Don’t hold back,” Yang murmured.  “I like hearing you, sweetheart.”  An accompanying squeeze of her breast, and Blake choked out a moan.  “Just like that.”  Yang pressed their mouths together, and Blake gave herself over to the burning heat of Yang’s lips.  Yang’s fingers continued to deftly play with her breast, and it was hard to stay focused on anything with Yang touching her.  Yang licked Blake’s lips once more and kissed her way back down to her neck, and Blake let out small gasps as her girlfriend worked her over.</p>
<p>“Harder,” she ordered.  “Please, fuck, harder.”  Yang obliged her, squeezing her breast tight and resuming play with her nipple.  Blake’s breath caught, and she spread her legs wider to bring Yang deeper between her legs.  </p>
<p>Yang smiled against her neck, her teeth sharp against her skin.  “Does someone want something?” she asked.</p>
<p>Blake allowed herself a moment to steel her nerves.  “Fuck me,” she breathed.  She spread her legs wider and hooked her legs around Yang, and that was all the invitation her girlfriend needed.  Yang’s hand dropped from her breast to skim her waist and down her hips, landing just outside her core.  “Fuck me, Yang.”</p>
<p>Yang bypassed her panties, not bothering to take them off, and her two fingers easily slid into Blake’s pussy.  “You’re so wet,” Yang said, her fingers slowly pistoning in and out.  Blake’s eyes flicked down to admire Yang’s straining forearm, and she nearly whimpered at the sight of her girlfriend still fully dressed and fucking her.  Yang caught her gaze and smirked at her before moving back to attacking her neck, and Blake’s eyes fluttered shut while the fuzzy edge of Yang’s collar brushed her chest.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, Yang,” she moaned, tilting her head up and wrapping her hand around Yang’s neck to pull her closer.  She could feel Yang smiling as she kissed under her jaw, sucking at the sensitive flesh, and Blake grinded her hips against Yang’s hand.  Yang’s arm hooked her leg, drawing Blake deeper onto Yang’s hand and into her embrace.  Her leg was pinned between the smooth metal and the warmth of Yang’s jacket, the smooth and silky material a sensory delight to her inner thigh.  </p>
<p>Yang sucked harder at her neck as her fingers curled up, and Blake let out a short moan as Yang’s thumb brushed over her clit.  “You like that?” Yang asked, her voice a low growl.  Yang rubbed her clit again, and a shudder went through Blake’s body.  “Because I like that.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Blake choked out, her nails digging into Yang’s neck.</p>
<p>“Like making you moan,” Yang said smoothly.  “Like fucking you.  Like fingering your hot, wet pussy until you’re screaming.”  A simultaneous curving of the two fingers inside her and a hard circling of her clit made her inhale sharply.  “And Brothers, are you <em> wet</em>.”  Blake’s cheeks flamed, but she couldn’t help but grind her hips against Yang’s hand.  Yang chuckled.</p>
<p>Yang’s jacket slid against her inner leg when Yang adjusted her position and pushed closer.  Blake raised her chin and tilted her head back, and she sighed as the pleasure steadily built within her.  “You’re never going to be able to look at my jacket again without thinking about this,” Yang whispered in her ear.  Blake’s stomach dropped.  “You’re going to always remember me fucking you into a wreck while wearing this jacket.  And, sweetheart, you’re always going to want to go again.”</p>
<p>“Yang,” she gasped, desperation tightening her throat.  Yang’s right hand squeezed her thigh, her ass, and Blake shivered.  </p>
<p>“I know,” Yang soothed.  “I know.”  She kissed her neck, and Blake did her best not to bite her lip in an effort to keep her breathy moans in check.  Blake pulled against Yang, her fingers curling into the furry collar and memorizing the texture against her skin.  Blake’s inner walls clenched tight around Yang’s fingers, and she cried out as the pleasure spilled out of her.  Her head fell onto Yang’s shoulder as she rode out the ecstasy, jerking against her girlfriend’s hand.  Yang didn’t stop touching her throughout her orgasm, and it sent her higher and higher.  Her eyes closed as she let out a sharp moan and pulled Yang closer to her body.  </p>
<p>Blake sagged against Yang as she finished, her head resting on Yang’s shoulder.  Her chest was heaving when Yang’s hand slowly slipped out of her.  After a moment, Blake turned her head and smiled at Yang.  “I guess you look better than nice,” she rasped.  </p>
<p>Yang broke into a huge grin.  “That’s all I wanted to hear,” Yang said, nuzzling their noses together.  Blake smiled sleepily at her and kept herself leaning against Yang as her heartbeat slowed.  “I hope, uh, I hope that was okay.”</p>
<p>“Yang,” Blake began wearily, “that was amazing.”  Yang’s eyes sparkled, and Blake smiled back.  “At the very least, I really, really like your jacket now.”</p>
<p>Yang’s brow furrowed.  “You didn’t before?”</p>
<p>Blake raised a brow and did her best to hold back her laughter.  “No, I liked it before,” she said.  Her fingers played with the fuzzy collar.  “Now I have reason to love it.”  She paused and smiled.  “But not as much as I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Yang said, her eyes soft as she pressed their foreheads together.  Yang’s hands cupped her ass and helped her up to her feet, her knees still weak with pleasure.  Blake slowly set herself to rights, adjusting her bra and panties back into place and Yang reached for her discarded clothes.  Blake silently accepted her pantsuit and slipped back into it, the silky strong material clinging tight to her skin.  She fluffed her hair out once more and bit her lip.  Yang smiled at her and reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks flamed, and Yang held out her jacket for Blake to slide into.  She did, shrugging on the white coat with ease.  But as she moved to turn around, Yang’s hands slid around her hips and held her tight while she nuzzled her neck.  “Look at yourself,” Yang whispered against her neck.  Blake did.</p>
<p>Her face was flushed, her eyes still dark with ebbing desire.  Yang’s hands drew her attention to her waist, but she found herself marveling at Yang’s strong hands instead.  She tried to listen to Yang, but she found herself looking to Yang instead, looking at her girlfriend and her wide grin and boundless hair.  Yang didn’t look a hair out of place, just as wild and free and stunning as usual.  Typical.  </p>
<p>Yang kissed her neck, not sucking at the flesh as she had before but featherlight touches of her lips.  “Tonight, if you’re up for it, I’m going to really take my time taking you apart.”  </p>
<p>Blake swallowed hard, but then allowed for a wicked grin to cross her features, meeting Yang’s gaze.  “Alright,” she ceded.  “But tonight, you’re wearing <em>just</em> the jacket.”</p>
<p>Yang’s jaw went slack, and then her girlfriend’s reflection was bright red.  “Okay, yeah, yup, I can do that,” Yang blabbered, and Blake bit back her smile.  “We can definitely do that.”</p>
<p>“Good.”`</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A part two might be happening...  ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>